


Out Of The Woods

by orphan_account



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Fingering, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Oral, Rimming, Switching, Top!Blaine, bottom!Blaine, bottom!Kurt, fox!Kurt, hybrid kurt, top!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is found by a feral fox hybrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of The Woods

Blaine's sure that he's never seen anything, _anyone_ so gorgeous. 

Hybrids are rare. They keep to themselves to keep out of trouble, and this one, he has to be illegal.

The boy is naked for one. His big, fluffy tan tail hiding most of him as he bathes in the river. His ears, same color as his honey tan hair, are peaked, straining to where Blaine is, but he hasn't turned around yet.

Blaine was supposed to go find some dry wood for the fire his family had been building. He didn't get why they thought camping was going to turn him straight, but at least Cooper was having an awful time as well. It was hard to think of much more when the boy turns around, and yes, definitely a male. His eyes were memorizing, glowing off of the lowering sunlight and he is quiet as he sniffs at the air and then advanced out of the water...

... and towards Blaine. 

He crawls on all fours once he gets out of the water and through the grass, stalking, even if it isn't necessary. Blaine won't move, lost in a trance by the fox. He can feel himself getting hard, the closer the boy gets, and once the boy is on his knees in front of him, he knows this is it. 

'Pretty,' the fox murmurs, rubbing his head against Blaine's knee, sliding his hands up to Blaine's crotch, rubbing against him. 'Hard,' he sounds giddy, getting up slowly. The fox is a little taller, eyes still trained on Blaine's face, his hand doesn't move either, pressing against Blaine's jeans. 

'Fuck,' Blaine stumbles back, a tree behind him so he doesn't go very far and the fox goes with him, breathing into Blaine's neck and licking at his throat. 

'Clothes.... gone,' commands the boy, using one hand to hold up Blaine's shirt. Blaine helps him take it off, can't even think, moaning when the fox begins kissing and sucking at the newly exposed skin. He nips at Blaine's hips, finally taking his one hand off Blaine's clothed cock and ripping down the jeans. 'Want,' he sounds as desperate as Blaine. 'Smell good, smell like mine, want you, want you.' The boy mutters and falls to his knees once more, shedding Blaine's jeans and boxers, and then not waiting a second before sliding his mouth over Blaine's cock. 

His enthusiasm is catching. Blaine can hardly keep his hips from pushing, and the fox groans at each thrust. His mouth working Blaine over, and it's obscene, Blaine is dizzy from arousal, especially while he watches the boy move a hand back to his own ass, driving two fingers inside while he gags gladly on Blaine's cock. 

He is going to come like this, feeling the usual hints, and his hips can't stop moving. As if the fox could tell, he pulls back, sending a glare to Blaine, and then pulling at his arm, 'down,' he orders.

The grass beneath them is saturated with water, but Blaine doesn't even notice, letting the boy straddle him. His tail nearly dry now and straight up as the fox settles himself on top. He is wet, and Blaine's cock, soaked with spit, skims over his rim a few times before the fox lowers himself onto Blaine. 

Heat, tight, so fucking tight, and wet. Blaine bucks up, making the boy take him harder, but the fox doesn't complain. He yips instead, hands touching Blaine's chest as he moved his legs and began riding Blaine in a slow but hard pace. His eyes are closed, mouth open to let out every moan and Blaine can't stop staring at him. 'Yes, yes,' the boy starts going faster, unable to hold back anymore. Blaine can't either, raising his hips up with each thrust. He is so close, holding back because he doesn't know what will happen once this is over. 

The fox leans forward, angling Blaine's cock, and it seems to do the trick. While the fox bits and sucks at his neck. 'Mine. Mine,' whimpering into Blaine's ear and then nipping behind it. The fox drives himself harder, the sound of their bodies slapping against one another is so loud that Blaine's sure everyone will be able to hear, but he doesn't care, barely able to breathe as the fox fucks himself even more aggressively on his cock. 

The bites are enough to keep him from coming. Even though they're not painful, Blaine's sure his skin's going to be bruised for weeks. The fox is basically using him now, and Blaine doesn't even mind, knowing that the second the boy's done, he'll be coming harder than he ever has in his life. 

'Mine,' a growl, a painful grip on his waist and the fox is coming, it spills over both of them, going everywhere, and Blaine's never seen so much mess. The sight of the fox bending down as if there are no bones in his back and licking it up is enough for him. His hips buck a few more times and the boy grins, continuing to clean, his ass squeezing every last drop of from Blaine's dick. 

His eyes roll in the back of his head, and even though he's so over sensitive with the hybrid is still impaled on his cock, he can't move. The fox doesn't seem in a hurry either, pulling himself off slowly, he stays on Blaine's lap, hoisting his legs up one at a time, and Blaine's dick twitches seeing him cleaning out his own hole, licking up Blaine's come. 

'Mmm,' the fox finishes his clean up and continues nuzzling Blaine's chest. There's not a spot on either of them, and Blaine brings up a hand to pet at the ears and tail, getting the fox to make pleasing noises in the back of his throat. 'Mine,' he says again, nipping more softly at Blaine's stomach and then back up to his neck. 

He's sure his parents must have noticed he's gone missing by now, but the fox has secured himself over Blaine so thoroughly that he's sure he won't be able to move. When he tries to lift himself up even slightly the fox growls, nails dig into his skin, and the teeth clench harder at his neck. 'Mine,' he says, pressing Blaine against the grass. 

What is he supposed to say to that? Blaine tries again anyway, and the fox fixes him with a glare. 'I have to go home,' he tries.

The fox shakes his head, 'mine. No leaving.' Blaine can tell he means business too, he almost fears the fox a little now. His knowledge on hybrids isn't the best since they're mostly kept out of sight, but he knows that the wilder breeds are a lot more temperamental, much more in touch with their animal instincts than human. Does the fox even have a name? Or parents? Blaine really wishes he could have thought of that before he mated with the beautiful boy. 

It seems the fox is content to stay here for now, licking and sucking on Blaine's skin, he's so content, eyes closed and breathing him in. 'Mine, mine, mine,' he murmurs, the word heavy in the air but making the fox extremely happy. 

Blaine is about ready to give up until he starts to hear someone else. 'Blaine if you got lost, mom's gonna kill me.' It's Cooper, and Blaine squeaks because he's naked, even though the fox is covering him up completely but he can't move and the fox is starting to look out for the interruption. Cooper has to be close, his voice getting louder and the fox is getting more aggressive, ears low and clutching Blaine tighter. 

'Blaine! Oh... um, easy there,' It's hard to tell what Cooper's doing, but he's standing close by, and the fox must look pretty threatening. 'Should I come back later?' 

'He won't let me leave,' replies Blaine, not making any move to get up, he knows it's fruitless.

'I didn't know you had a thing for foxes,' Cooper is laughing, clearly thinking this is a joke. 'I guess I'll tell mom you went feral.'

The fox is listening, looking between the brothers, grip not tightening but Blaine's sure he can understand most of the words, if not all. He gives Cooper a dark look at the word 'feral' and back down to Blaine, debating something. 

'Brother?' he points to Cooper, still watching Blaine. 

'Yes,' answers Blaine, carefully waiting to see what the fox is going to do. 

A sad, far away look steals over his features, 'want to leave me?' His eyes are wet, and he is slowly pulling himself off of Blaine. 

Between relieved, embarrassed, and saddened, Blaine can't tell which is winning. He doesn't want to leave the fox alone. Technically, in the foxes eyes, they're mated. 'Come with me? With us?' Blaine asks, and the fox nods, still looking at Cooper with distrust.

'Here, please put something on too,' Cooper hands him his jacket, and Blaine hands it to the hybrid. 'He could come home with us, I guess? You guys are practically married in his eyes.'

The hybrid eyes the jacket warily, lifting it up to his nose and then seeming pleased. 'Why'd you bring my jacket?' Blaine is glad Cooper has turned himself around at least. He's able to get on his damp jeans and shirt, even with the fox looking displeased. To compensate for the clothes, Blaine stands close by him, strokes at his ears and tail, then helps to get the coat on the boy. 

'Figured you'd be cold.' Is all Cooper says, 'I definitely didn't expect this new arrangement.' 

Blaine's glad he brought his pea coat out to the woods. His others would have been worthless, but at least now the fox is covered. Cooper keeps grinning at the two of them, and Blaine doesn't know how he's going to tell his parents that he got mated to a fox hybrid while on their family vacation. Especially since this was supposed to make him less of a freak. 

At least Cooper doesn't seem to think it's too strange. If the joking about the situation is anything to go by. 'Oh, and lets move your tent far away from mine, I have a feeling we're not over the honeymoon stage yet if your fox is this hurt about you wearing clothes.' 

Blaine can't even reply to that, blushing red as they follow Cooper back to the camp. 'Any way you want to tell mom and dad for me?' He knows at least if they kick him out that Cooper will let him live at his house, even if it means bringing his mate, and wow, Blaine's not ready for this. 

The fox brushes up against him, watching Blaine, like he's figuring out something. 'Not..' the boy starts, 'parents, not... like?' he winces at the last word like he's not sure if it makes sense.

Blaine takes a hold of the fox's hand, surprising them both, 'they won't like it, no.' He's not entirely sure how _he_ feels about it. 

'Silly.' It's all the fox offers, and it isn't much longer until Blaine can hear his parents, muttering about how both boys probably got lost by now and having no idea just how much their world is about to change. 

With Cooper in front of them, the fox isn't exactly the first thing they see. Blaine keeps expecting him to move behind, but the fox is slightly in front, standing tall and proud and so sure that Blaine feels completely submissive just being near him. 

The conversation his parents are having completely stops when they see Cooper, 'did you find... who, Blaine?' his mother sounds confused. Blaine doesn't even want to think about how angry his father is about to get. 

'Blaine found himself a new foxy boyfriend,' Cooper sums up. Blaine nods, still holding onto the hybrid's hand. 

'Blaine, is this some kind of joke?' His father, angry, and disbelieving and Blaine shakes his head, why would he joke about this?

'He kind of found me by the river,' the fox is watching all of this, a wary expression on his face. He moves himself more in front of Blaine, sensing the tension that's starting to rise. 

His father looks like he's about to say something, Blaine can probably tell what that is. Not enough to be gay, but having his hybrid mate stand up for him, having Cooper talk for him, this is a new low. He won't apologize though, he can't. 

'The laws are pretty clear on this.' Cooper speaks up, 'If a hybrid claims you as a mate, it's illegal to separate them now.' How does Cooper even know that? When did he look up that sort of information? 

'And what do you plan to do with this, _thing_ , when we get home?' His dad sneers the word, and the fox's ears lower. Blaine has to grab a hold of his waist to keep him still.

'He can stay in my room, it's not like you guys are home anyway.' Not since he came out, not since he got left at a dance beaten and broken a month ago. His ribs ache in the memory and the fox looks back at him worried. Even Cooper looks guilty, not his parents though, instead quietly whispering to one another too low for Blaine to hear.

The fox's ears twitch towards his parents, a frown and low growl coming from him. Blaine's sure that if he let go, the fox would have no problem going over there, so he leads the fox away. 'Just tell me if we're leaving,' he says to Cooper and brings the hybrid over to where the tents are kept. He's dying of thirst and needs some sort of distraction for this problem.

They're both without shoes, Blaine doesn't even remember when he lost those, so he takes a towel out, douses it with some water and cleans the worst of the dirt off before they each get inside. He closes the zipper most of the way, as the fox sniffs around the area, not before shedding the coat, instantly going over to Blaine's sleeping bag and letting out a pleasing moan as he lays down. Blaine drinks what's left from his water bottle he's kept inside and watches the hybrid. The fox's hands come up, 'here,' ordering Blaine, and it's so surreal that Blaine goes willingly. 

'Name?' Blaine needs to call him something, he should have probably asked a while back. 

The fox looks a little confused, so Blaine points to himself, reciting his own name, then points to the fox. It seems to help, the hybrid grins, 'Kurt,' and it's such a normal name, nothing at all like Blaine thought it would be.

'Kurt,' he repeats, and Kurt smiles even bigger.

'Clothes off,' Kurt's hands are already trying to strip him again, probably not used to the feeling of the material rubbing against him. Blaine holds Kurt's hands instead, he's not sure he's ready for that until they've had some sort of conversation. 

'Wait,' he says clear, and Kurt sits up with him so they're eye level. 'Can we talk?' Kurt nods, if a little hesitant. 'Okay,' Blaine breathes out a sigh of relief, 'do you have family nearby? A mother or father? Maybe a brother?' He wants to say each word slow, but yet not make Kurt feel like he thinks he's stupid. Kurt so far has been able to keep up with most of the conversation.

'No. Family left, gone away.' Kurt doesn't seem sad about this, so Blaine is guessing their either still alive or they weren't very close. 'Done?'

Blaine almost asks what's done but he then guesses Kurt means the conversation, when his hands come back to the hem of his shirt. He lets Kurt strip him, the magnitude of the day still throbbing in his head. Kurt is his boyfriend, no, Mate now, he's never even had a boyfriend, and he's lost his virginity all within the last two hours. It's overwhelming, and he can't hear his parents or Cooper anymore. Is that bad? Should he be worried? He was supposed to start at a new school soon, Dalton, a very expensive, private school, and now he wonders if he'll be able to do that.

Kurt pulls him down, switching their positions so he's on top. His eyes are bright, looking Blaine over, watching his own hands touch Blaine's skin. They skim over the hickeys at his neck, a small smile gracing Kurt's lips. 'Mine now, no sad.' The words almost sound like a rule, and Kurt leans down, licking at the bruised skin before slipping back down again. Blaine's cock twitches as Kurt sucks on a nipple, using a hand to twist and pull on the other one. He has to bite into his wrist to stop himself from screaming out because it feels good and he can feel that Kurt's already hard again. The fox breathing him in deeply, licking at his skin, and Blaine didn't realize how different it felt. It's rougher, like a cats almost, but still soothing. 

He parts his legs when Kurt shuffles down, licking at his inner thighs and the crease of his legs, pointedly ignoring his cock that's half hard now. Kurt brings his hands down and holds onto Blaine's thighs, seeming confused about something for a second before he looks back over to Blaine. 'Turn?' he asks, ears low again, but his whole body seems to be buzzing with arousal. 

Blaine obeys without a thought, letting Kurt manipulate his body until it's where he likes it to be. It leaves Blaine on his forearms and knees, ass sticking out and feeling so vulnerable. Kurt's there though, hands and body behind him, rubbing at his hips and then grabbing at the cheeks of his ass.

A tongue, Kurt's tongue, licks over his hole. It isn't hesitant, but commanding, strong strokes following it, and there's so much saliva that Blaine can feel it drip down his balls. Kurt moves behind him, flicking his tongue in a way that has Blaine's cock fully hard and aching to be touched. He's biting around the sleeping bag, trying to keep himself from alerting his family. 

This feeling is unreal. He shrieks into the fabric when Kurt's tongue actually breaches him, and slips inside, tongue firmly pressing in. The fox doesn't waste any time either, a finger coming up alongside his tongue and opening Blaine up further. Kurt's making these pleasing noises sounding so animal, but so happy, diving his tongue in further and sneaking in another finger. 

'Mine,' he says when he pulls away, biting playfully on a cheek as three fingers now thrust inside Blaine. He doesn't know how he's so wet, human saliva would have dried out but maybe there's something different about Kurt's. It's hard to think about when Kurt finally pulls the fingers free and covers him up. His cock feeling so very much larger than three fingers as the head skims over the rim. Kurt lets out a little growl, biting at the back of Blaine's neck as he shifts himself and finally gets his dick in the right angle. 

The head penetrates, the rest pressing forward with three hard thrusts, and Blaine is only staying still because of the bite at his neck, because Kurt's still there and holding him steady. Kurt's big, swelling up inside of him, and even bigger at the base.

His knot, and how did Blaine miss that little piece of information before? He had been so preoccupied with not coming, he completely missed this little tidbit. It's huge, and Kurt's pumping it into him, his jagged quick thrusts so rough, but Blaine's enjoying it too, his cock just as hard, just as eager to come as Kurt fucks into him.

He almost screams when Kurt's fully inside. His knot, his cock, filling Blaine up so much, and each small, hard, thrust is sending shocks through his body. Kurt is still biting at his neck, moans and growls muffled by Blaine's skin, and his hands holding tight over Blaine's hips. 

Kurt doesn't even seem to be in a hurry, he's not even able to move much now that his knot is tight inside Blaine's ass. Rocking into him, biting harder, his noises escalating even with his teeth clenched around Blaine's skin.

He doesn't know what he's expecting, but heat, hot and burning come, spilling inside him as Kurt climaxes. He's yelling and yipping, and Blaine can feel the heat rising to his cheeks and throat because there's no way his family can't hear that. Kurt lets one of his hands drop from his waist, coming up and around Blaine's cock, he's whispering, no longer biting, but Blaine can't make out the words. He's dropped down to his forearms without the extra help, and Kurt's still inside, and this way he's pressing unforgiving against his prostate, and Kurt's hand. Fuck, it's going so fast, and his breath against Blaine's ear is making everything so warm, and he can't even think anymore. Eyes open but not able to see, he can feel small tears at the corners, dripping down his cheeks, and he chokes out a breath.

He almost falls completely to the floor when he comes. His legs and body feels weak, but Kurt holds him up, rubbing him through the aftershocks and then carefully arranging themselves on their sides. Kurt's still stuck inside of him, and the oversensitivity is driving Blaine crazy. His body shuddering as Kurt licks at his back and shoulder blades. 

It feels like it takes ages, but finally, Kurt is able to pull out, and Blaine flushes again as Kurt sinks down to clean him up, his cock twitching, trying to get hard again, but Kurt's quick and efficient. Blaine misses his touch when Kurt cleans his own self off, but can't turn around just yet. He faintly realizes that there's dried up come on his chest, and he thinks sticking to his side from where he's laying down. He's tired though, body sore, and eyes closed. 

Kurt shifts over to the other side and slips into Blaine's arms, face to face now, and Kurt's forehead touching his own. They both take turns yawning and then Kurt is rearranging them so their intertwined, touching nearly everywhere with his arm firmly wrapped around Blaine's back. Small soft kitten licks at his neck send him to sleep, surrounded by the warmth. 

 

In the morning, Blaine isn't surprised that they're all leaving. He's sore, can't believe how Kurt isn't, considering how he woke up Blaine this morning, but the hybrid moves just as graceful as ever. His eyes still rolling up when Blaine gets him into clothes (hastily modifying the pants for Kurt's tail) as they pack the rest of Blaine's belongings and take down the tent with Cooper's help. 

His parents had rented out a huge van, top of the line, so it's lucky they have enough room for Kurt, not that he stays in his seat, preferring to sit between Blaine's legs on the floor, his head rested on Blaine's thigh. It's also nice that they're mostly out of sight to both of his parents in the front, and Cooper, who's keeping his eyes on a paperback book. 

The ride home is long, three hours, and Kurt actually falls back asleep. Blaine finds himself humming quietly, hand in Kurt's wild hair, gently rubbing at his fur covered ears. It's still unbelievable, Kurt's so gorgeous, his fox traits just add to his beauty, his tail, the small tufts of fur at his wrists and ankles. They just made him more special, and his voice, even with his limited speech was wonderful, higher than Blaine would have suspected, but he spoke passionately enough to be clear.

'I'll have to call your school about this on Monday.' It's the only thing his mom says to him when they get home. Only after they're all done unpacking the car, Kurt's awake again, having helped, and his arm wrapped tight around Blaine's lower back. His ears down as his mother tells them both. Blaine's father doesn't say anything, just looks at the two with a disappointed look in Blaine's direction and then retires to his study.

Cooper at least offers them a smile. 'Least you know they'll be out of your hair soon?' He tries, following them into the kitchen. Blaine is starving, but he doesn't feel like cooking, so he just grabs some fruit and chops it up quickly, throwing it into a bowl for him and Kurt. 

'Do you think Dalton is going to care?' It's what he's worried about. If Dalton says he can't go to school because of this. He is supposed to board there, usually with a roommate, but he can't deny how awkward that would be. Already, Kurt is tugging at his clothes, only not stripping completely because he's occupied by the fruit, picking out pieces to put in his mouth. 

'They might, but it'd be against the law to deny you entry. I think they'll probably just make mom and dad pay a bit more so you can get your own room. It's still a few weeks away, I wouldn't worry about it.' Cooper also snags some fruit from the bowl, Blaine finishes up the pineapple and digs in as well. His brother is right, it's silly to worry, there isn't much he can do now. 

Once the bowl is finished, he can tell Kurt's seconds away from getting naked. 'Want me to show you our new room?' He figures the least he can do is get him alone, not wanting Cooper to see his mate nude. 

'Yes!' Kurt brightens up considerably, hopping off the bar stool he was previously perched on and his tail swaying excitedly. 

'I'll be wearing my headphones!' Calls out Cooper, laughing once more. 

Blaine can feel the blush on his face. Just because they're going to be alone doesn't mean they're going to have sex. He can't even think about last night, how loud they both were and just hopes that his family had moved their conversation elsewhere. Far, far away from their tents. 

Kurt grabs on to his arm as Blaine takes him through the house. His bedroom is up on the top floor, so they go up the stairs and down the hallway. The other rooms up here are mostly guest rooms, one is Coopers at the other end, and two bathrooms, but Blaine has an attached one that he'll show Kurt. 

'Our room?' Kurt asks once they make it inside. His eyes are opened wide, taking in the queen sized bed, a small area to study at, the bookshelves, and a small seating area with a piano close by. Blaine likes having everything he enjoys close by. It's easier to pretend the house isn't so big when he's all by himself. 

'Yes, our room.' Blaine closes the door, just in time because Kurt quickly shrugs out of his clothing, shirt, then socks and pants. He leaves them on the floor as he slinks over to the bed. Nose up in the air, and then climbing up on top, sniffing at the sheets and pillow. He makes some sort of happy moan, then rolls around on the comforter, rubs his cheeks against the pillows, his tail also getting into it, and his feet, toes curled up in the sheet. Just like last night, It's pretty adorable, Blaine can't help but feel enamored, smiling as the fox looks over to him. His eyes so blue and watching every step Blaine takes. 

Blaine wants a shower, but can't make himself go past the bed as Kurt looks over to him. His head partially tilted to the side, as if observing something interesting. 'Did you,' he feels his face heat up again, and that doesn't even make sense because it's not like they haven't been naked together, 'did you want to shower, or um, get clean too?'

He's not sure if Kurt understands, but the boy gets off the bed and crowds behind him, following Blaine into the adjoining room. Blaine starts the shower, happy that it's at least large enough for the both of them, and Kurt is right there, putting his hand out and smiling when he feels the warm water. The hybrid doesn't even wait for Blaine, stepping into the shower, and completely immersing himself into it.

Blaine finishes taking off his clothes, dropping them over the counter, and then slides in as well, closing the curtain behind him. Kurt pulls him under the water, licks into his mouth, and wraps himself around Blaine. It's the closest they've gotten to a real kiss. Blaine brings his hands up to cup Kurt's jaw, slowing him down. The hybrid makes a questionable sound, vibrating from his chest, but Blaine presses forward, getting their lips to touch.

It doesn't take much more for Kurt to push back, he seems delighted, hands coming up to Blaine's hip, holding onto him. It also brings their cocks to rub up against one another, Kurt's already hard, no huge surprise there, and Blaine can feel himself, already half way there. 

'Wait, wait.' He shoves himself as much as he can, 'We need to get clean, okay? ' Plus, having sex in the shower would probably not be a good idea. 

'Want you,' Kurt replies, getting right back into Blaine's space, rubbing his cheek against Blaine's neck. 'Need you.' He whimpers, hands greedy and running over Kurt's skin. 

'Not, not here.' It's amazing he can even get the words out, the way Kurt looks at him so predatory, just like yesterday, and he can't imagine not succumbing to that look. 'Shower is for cleaning,' he grabs the soap that's nearby, and Kurt's eyes squint distastefully. His hand comes up and knocks the bar out of Blaine's hold. 

'Smell like me,' he offers instead, and tongue coming up to taste Blaine's skin again. Somehow he's managed to get Blaine against the wall of the shower, and he's a lot stronger. 

'Kurt. No.' The hybrid stops instantly. Eyes welling up as he takes a step back, it makes Blaine ache, and he grabs onto Kurt's hands. 'Not here, okay? We can do those things in our room.' 

The words help slightly, but Kurt still seems upset, 'need you now.' He's pouting, lips red and swollen and it makes Blaine's knees weak. They've barely been in the shower, Blaine hasn't even managed to get his hair clean yet and he already feels a pull to leave it. 

'Two minutes?' He switches them so Kurt's against the wall and he's more under the water, getting it wet and then grabbing his shampoo. Kurt nods, but his hands never leave Blaine's body, sliding up his chest, and then down to his cock that's fully hard by now. It makes Blaine move faster, rinsing his hair and then repeating the same process with the conditioner. Kurt seems fascinated, fingers coming up to work the conditioner through. 

'Clean?' he pulls Blaine out of the water, using his height to smell Blaine's newly washed hair. Blaine can feel and hear the happy high pitch call Kurt makes. 

'Yes. We can go back now.' It doesn't take much more than that. Blaine's barely turning off the water before Kurt is grabbing him and getting them both out of the shower and into the room. Forgoing towels to push Blaine onto the bed, scrambling on after him.

Kurt is ravenous, hands everywhere, and Blaine feels just as desperate, easy to hold back in the shower, but now that they're on the bed it's so much better. He lets Kurt lick at him a bit more, but then Blaine rolls him over so he can finally touch. It's been a lot of the opposite, and it's not like he isn't attracted to the hybrid, he's barely been able to get his hands on him. 

It's a bit more difficult to get Kurt to stay down, he squirms underneath, hands grasping for Blaine's skin and pulling them closer together. 'Let me take care of you,' Blaine whispers, and that lights up Kurt, smiling so big. He doesn't really lay back, but his legs finally settle. 

Blaine presses small kisses down his throat, hands coming around to slide over Kurt's skin. He doesn't stop, following his fingers with his mouth, licking over Kurt's nipples and down further. There's a slight taste of water, but mostly earthy, the forest and fresh air. He mouths at Kurt's hip bones, getting an impatient jolt from the hybrid. 

'I'm getting there,' he smiles, looking up. Kurt rolls his eyes playfully, but he's grinning too, letting out a small breath. To be completely honest, Blaine's not sure where to go from here, Kurt's cock is curved up, precome spilling over his stomach, and so big, he can tell that the fox isn't used to waiting like this. It's nice though, that even with his whines, he isn't forcing Blaine to do something, simply waiting and watching. 

With Kurt's gaze on him, Blaine wraps a hand around his dick. Quickly using the precome to slick his hand and watching as the knot starts to grow the more Blaine uses his hand. His face flushes, rutting gently against Kurt's leg to take off some of the pressure, and Kurt whines at that, eyes closing as his hips move on their own accord. The knot continues growing, and Blaine is struck with how much he wants that inside of him. Now.

Kurt growls when Blaine takes his hand off of him, but he presses a quick kiss to his lips and digs into his bedside drawer, grabbing the lube he's stored there. As much as he enjoyed Kurt's saliva and tongue doing the job the night before, he doesn't want to wait much longer. He's done this before, fingers, imagining they were someone else's but it feels even more vulnerable like this. Straddling Kurt's lap, and holding himself up as he preps himself, starting off with two. 

It doesn't hurt that Kurt is starting to understand, sitting up and not even trying to hide what he's going to do when he slicks a finger in his mouth and brings it around to join Blaine's. 'Fuck!' He curses, bringing their lips together in another kiss to quiet the moans they're both guilty of. The sound is so constant that he's not even sure if it's himself or Kurt. 

When he's sure he can't wait anymore, Blaine pulls his fingers out, Kurt relocates his hand to the base of his own cock, eyes dark as he watches Blaine inch down.

It's a bit more painful this time. Not so much to make Blaine stop, but he's still sore from the night before, and he's sure Kurt's even bigger, his knot definitely is. Kurt's thrusting up, seemingly trying to be gentle, but needing to be completely inside. 

Gravity helps, and Blaine groans into Kurt's mouth, hoping it's muted enough when he finally manages to get all of Kurt's cock, knot and all. 'Mmm, perfect mate.' Kurt whimpers, lips still against Blaine's. 'All mine. All yours.' He adds, meeting each movement of Blaine's hips. There's no way they can go quickly, or too far, every thrust is calculated, slower than they've been, and it is just as incredible as any other time. 

'Kurt,' Blaine can barely think, so not used to being this full, but he can't imagine it any other way. There's no way anything is as enjoyable as this. It gets even better when Kurt licks at his collar and neck, no doubt adding more hickeys to Blaine's skin. Blaine ducks his head down to Kurt's shoulder, nipping and sucking to muffle his moans that are getting exceedingly loud. He felt this way before, but now, away from all the uncertainties, the pressure of his parents finding out, he can relax, focus on Kurt, and now they're mates. Is this swooping feeling in his stomach what Kurt feels? Could it be more intense for the hybrid? He can't even imagine how much more there could be, at the moment he feels like he's bursting with affection. Tilting his head back up, grabbing at Kurt's face and kissing him, mimicking their french kiss in the shower. He licks and sucks at Kurt's tongue, something that makes Kurt practically vibrate underneath him as they continue to move against one another.

It doesn't take much more. Blaine's cock gaining friction against their stomachs since they're so close, and Kurt's been ready since they started. He wraps a hand around himself, and only three strokes later, comes all over both of them. Kurt doesn't last much more than that, pushing Blaine's shoulders until Blaine's back hits the bed, his hips held up by Kurt, and then just half a dozen quick short thrusts later and he feels it. Kurt's come is just as hot as before, filling him up and trapped inside of him. 

They lay like that for a while, Kurt can't move much, but he bends down to lick at Blaine's stomach, cleaning off the come like yesterday. The hybrid easily gets Blaine back up so they're both sitting again, with Blaine in his lap. One hand coming up to play with Blaine's hair, and the other over his heart. 'Happy.' Kurt breathes out, smiling so wide that it's infectious and Blaine can't stop himself from grinning back at him.

'Me too.' It's true too, even with everything they have against them, there's just something about Kurt that makes Blaine trust him. He doesn't even mind the oversensitivity that is definitely kicking in, just presses his mouth against Kurt's as they both wait for the knot.


End file.
